And then there was one
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Two of his ducklings are leaving. But it's her that he wants to stay. Slight House/Cameron. ONE SHOT.


**And then there was one**

Five years, hundreds of cases, two near death experiences, a HIV test, several affairs and secret relationships, thousand of dollars in bets and many tears later, two of his ducklings were ready to set off into the real world.

Gregory House watched as his team shared their last moments in the conference room together. Granted, this particular moment was not what the common work day was like. In honor of the boys landing jobs, Cuddy had thrown them a celebration party. Members of the hospital came and went, some coming back for food after they had tended to a patient. Cuddy only had one rule; if you were on surgery call you were to stay sober. Luckily for House, he wasn't on call. Tipping his head back he opened his mouth to greet the rest of the contents of alcohol that sat in his glass.

"You shouldn't drink with drugs in your system," a female voice spoke from behind him. He turned to find Allison Cameron standing with a drink in her hand studying him. His blue eyes scanned her body, taking in her silent female language.

His last duckling.

"Look on the bright side, if it kills me, there's a room full of doctors that will leap to save me," he said popping two pills for affect.

"What makes you think anyone would save you while they're drunk?" She snipped and he smirked at her.

He patted the seat next to him. "Sit Dr. Cameron," he said. As she sat he studied her. "My last duckling," he muttered to herself.

Hearing the sentence she looked at him. "Not upset that I haven't gotten any offers?" she asked and took a sip of her drink.

He shrugged. "You'll get one soon,"

"How do you know?" she asked curious.

"Because I know everything," he smiled. "Chase!" Chase looked up from where he was taking to a nurse in radiology. "First of all, keep it in your pants. Second, go get me the envelope on my desk,"

"House," Cameron spoke but he cut her off.

"You still work for me, go!" Chase shook his head and headed off to the office.

"I could have gotten it," Cameron said as Chase stopped next to them. He handed it to House, who seeing he had no intention of moving, spoke.

"What are you looking at? Go back to your booty call."

"It wasn't a booty call," Chase snapped. "And I thought you would,"

"If you thought any more your head would explode," House muttered. "Go keep Foreman and Cuddy company." He nodded in their direction. Chase nodded and made his way to his friend and boss.

"House, what is going on?" Cameron asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Did you ever wonder _why_ no one called to offer you a job?" He asked, tapping the envelope against his hand.

Cameron shrugged. "I didn't send out that many letters. I just figured,"

"I took you off the market," House interrupted her sentence.

"You what?" She asked shocked. The drink that was in her hand was placed on the table and her deep green eyes showed disbelief.

"I put word out that you were not looking for a new job." He repeated.

"House, why would you do," once again he cut her off, this time by shoving the envelope in her face.

"Here,"

She took it gingerly. "What is this?"

"Open it." House said. As she opened it he looked over at his two male ducklings and boss who smiled.

"House,"

"Yeah."

"This…this is a letter of official hiring under…" she trailed off, staring at him.

He nodded. "Dr. Gregory House." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Taking into account that you're too shocked to hit or dismember me, I assume you will be willing to accept the position?"

She looked at her boss, her green eyes starting to shine with tears. "House, I…"

"Are you going to sign it or not?" He snapped and she smiled, reaching for the pen. He watched with a half smile as she signed the paper and passed it back to him. He placed it in the envelope and stuffed the envelope into his jacket. Reaching out his hand he spoke. "Welcome aboard Dr. Cameron."

But instead of shaking his hand she leapt from her chair, taking him in a hug. He leaned back, shocked as his former student held him. Looking over at the other three, Cuddy gave him a look. Rolling his eyes he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Well everyone, I believe we have another job to celebrate!" Cuddy announced. "Congratulations to Dr. Cameron!"

As the room cheered, Cameron took the noise level as an opportunity to whisper into House's ear. "Thank you."

Then, for the first time in years, Dr. House gave a genuine smile. "You're welcome." Cameron slowly pulled back and gave him a nod before making her way over to the other two.

His blue eyes took in the scene in front of him. His three ducklings were now in the real world. But his female duckling would be staying.

**A.N. I hope that made sense...it was written very spur of the moment. Please review!**


End file.
